


The Card

by sadhorse



Series: Deltarune Short Stories [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Backstory for another series, Childhood, Complicated Emotions, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother's Day, Pre-Deltarune, Sad, Tearjerker, Tears, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhorse/pseuds/sadhorse
Summary: Susie celebrates Mother's Day.





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to save this for Mother's Day itself, but decided to go ahead and post it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, it's kind of sad - and admittedly written a little quickly but with no less love and care.

               

* * *

 

                Susan was so excited! Today was Mother’s Day, and she had made the very best card for her mom, all by herself!

                The seven-year-old reptile wiggled eagerly in her bed, waiting for the first sliver of sunlight to come into her room through her window. She couldn’t wait! This was going to be the best Mother’s Day for the best Mommy in the whole world! Mommy would be so proud of her!

                Unable to lay in her bed any longer, she hopped out, planting her large feet on the ground. She was kind of big for her age, nearly a full head taller than most kids and quite a bit heavier. To call her chubby would be pretty accurate; she had more than a healthy appetite. She didn’t mind though! She liked the softness of her stomach and the way it bounced about just a little when she moved around.

                She didn’t like what came with it though. Most kids made fun of her because of her appearance. They called her hurtful names, like ‘Chubasaurus’ or ‘Freaky Susie’. And when they didn’t call her names, they shied away from her because she was so huge. Not to mention she had a mouth full of sharp, golden teeth, even at such a young age.

                Susan didn’t have many friends.

                But that was okay! She had Mommy! Mommy would always be her friend. And whenever she felt sad because of being bullied, her mom would give her a big hug, tell her what a wonderful and special little girl she is, and sometimes even make her mac and cheese! She loved mac and cheese; it was her favorite. Especially when Mommy made it.

                She shed her pajamas and threw on her favorite dress. She didn’t need to dress right now, but she felt like doing it anyway, just so she could be all pretty. She even put her favorite white ribbon in her hair, all by herself.

                She was such a smart girl!

                After checking herself in her mirror, she waddled her way to her bedside table and opened it up, retrieving her card. She spent so long on it, used all her crayons, made it look as much like Mommy as she could. She even colored inside the lines; she was particularly proud of that! She had written ‘For the best Mommy’ in her very best handwriting. On the inside, she drew a heart, and wrote inside ‘I love you, Susan’.

                It was the best card!

                Little Susan checked the time on her little alarm clock. She was still learning to tell time, but she was pretty sure it said seven thirty…or something like that. That was late enough! With a giddy little giggle, she padded her bare feet out of her door and down the hallway of her home. She went past the bathroom and to the door past it, her mother’s bedroom.

                The little reptile shoved her way in. “Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!” She cried excitedly, climbing into Mommy’s bed. She shook her shoulder to wake her from her slumber. “Mommy! It’s Mother’s Day, come on! You got to wake up so I can give you your gift!”

                The stocky adult monster just snored loudly, pretending to sleep.

                “Mooommmy!” Susan huffed, irritated.

                Slowly her mother turned onto her back to look at her. Her eyes opened, revealing those gentle amber eyes. Susan loved her moms’ eyes, they always made her feel safe. Her visage twisted into a look of surprise and fear. “Oh my gosh! Susan! There’s a troll that looks like you in my room!” She cried out, grabbing Susan in her strong arms and making her squeal in laughter and drop her card against the bed.

                “No, no! Mommy! It’s me! Susan!” The child exclaimed as her mother sat up, snuggling her close in her arms.

                “I won’t fall for your lies, troll! What have you done with my baby girl?! I’m prepared to tummy tickle the truth out of you!” The adult monster grinned wickedly, wiggling her fingers around Susan’s sides, making her squirm and squeal.

                “Stop! Mommy! Stop! I can’t breathe!”

                Mommy laughed happily before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, okay. Enough playtime. Whew!” She said, setting the child in her lap, facing her. “Good morning, Susan!”

                “Morning Mommy!” Susan smiled widely up at her mom.

                “You’re up early, what’s the occasion?”

                “Moommmy! It’s Mother’s Day! I wanted to give you your present!” Susan huffed, crossing her arms.

                “Oh my gosh, is that today?! How exciting! What’d sort of tribute did you get for your dear old mom?”

                “Mommy! You’re not old!” Susan protested.

                “Oh, wait till you’re my age.” The mother daughter duo laughed together, before the elder Monster reached over for the card nearby. Her voice softened. “Susan? Did you make this yourself?”

                The little reptile grinned widely, puffing out her chest proudly. “Yep! I made it all by myself!”

                “Oh, it’s gorgeous, sweetheart! Thank you!” Mommy opened up the card. “Aaaww…Susan!” A little tear came to her eye, though Susan wasn’t sure why. This was a happy thing, not a sad thing! She was still smiling though, so that was good!

                All the same, Susan didn’t want her mom to be sad, so she wrapped her arms around her waist without hesitation. It wasn’t long until she felt her mother’s arms wrap around her in turn, pressing her close enough to hear her heartbeat. “I love you too, sweetheart…”

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

 

                Susie opened her eyes.

                Gone was her Mom’s bedroom.

                Gone was their little apartment.

                Gone was her happy childhood.

                And most of all, gone was her Mother.

                It was a gorgeous spring Sunday in Hometown, but Susie couldn’t enjoy it. It was Mother’s Day. And no other day reminded her more of how shit her life had become than Mother’s Day.

                No day made her feel more upset.

                In some ways, she wished she could stop her tradition. Just forget about the happy days and move on. But try as she might, she couldn’t help but wish she could turn back time. Maybe stop her mom from passing away. Somehow.

                The now sixteen-year-old reptile stared down at the roughly hued gravestone. There was no casket or urn beneath it. Just dirt. But it didn’t mean any less to Susie.

                It wasn’t her mom’s real grave, she knew that. That was back in her hometown. But she couldn’t go back there. Not yet. Maybe once she was eighteen, officially an adult, she could go back and finally visit the real thing again. But this makeshift gravesite in a small clearing would do for now.

                She had picked the rock because it was vaguely shaped like a tombstone and had simply etched ‘Mom’ into it with her claws. It was hard, painful work to do that without any real tools, but Susie had been glad to do it.

                It was weird, how a simple rock stirred up such emotion in her heart.

                It wasn’t even a real gravestone.

                “…Hey mom.” Susie finally spoke to no one. She didn’t know why she felt compelled to speak. Her mom was dead, and this wasn’t even where her body was. But she couldn’t stop herself. She had to talk to her again. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

                There was no response but the gentle howling of the wind and the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

                The reptile stood in silence, solemnly staring at the gravestone, before closing her eyes again. “…I really miss you mom.” She whispered. “Everyday. I feel…lost without you.” A pause, and she shoved her hands into her jacket. “I just…I’m alone here, Mom. And I feel guilty because…I blame you.” She hung her head, clenching her fists.

                “I’m so confused. Sometimes I’m so pissed at you I can’t even think straight…and then other times I’m so pissed at myself for not doing more to protect you. And I can’t stop asking…” She lifted her head up, opening her eyes. “Why? Why did you leave me?”

                She paused, as if waiting for an answer. But she knew it would never come. There was no one there. Just a rock she pretended was her mother’s grave.

                “…I’m sorry.” Susie finally mumbled, her head dipping downward once more. She could feel the tears start to drip from her cheeks but tried to fight them back. “I got your Mother’s Day present. Just like last year.” She said with a weak smile, desperately trying to distract herself from those feelings she just couldn’t parse.

                Unshouldering her backpack, she knelt down before the carved stone. She unzipped her ratty book bag, reaching inside to procure a homemade card. She tried not to look at it, it’d just make her cry. Instead, she lifted up the rock and placed it inside a small plastic bag with three other cards, one for each year she had lived in Hometown. She gave the bag a quick once over to see if she needed to replace it, before closing it up, and placing it back. The rock was then placed on top of the bag, hiding it from view.

                Someday she’d take those cards to her mom’s real grave. She just hoped they made it till then.

                Susie reached into her bag again, and grabbed a half-crushed bouquet of flowers, partially caked in snail casserole. She hated stealing from the Dreemurr’s garbage, they were such a nice family. It was the only place she could get flowers though, and she definitely wasn’t going to steal them directly from Mr. Dreemurr’s flower shop. So, garbage flowers would have to do.

                She gently set the bouquet in front of the stone, before closing her backpack, shouldering it, and standing back up.

                “…I miss you mom.” Susie quietly muttered, feeling her face scrunch as she instinctively tried to stop herself from crying. It didn’t work, and liquid started to stream down her cheeks. “And I love you. So much.”

                Susie felt her chest shoot pain across the rest of her body, and she clutched her chest, clenching her fist so hard that it bled. She couldn’t cry. She had to be strong. She had to be strong and survive.

                The giant teenager fell back onto her rump, buried her head in her knees, and wept.

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>


End file.
